I love you too
by Jashinistgirl1
Summary: Edward Elric one-shot EdwardXOC I did it for my bestie she luvs Ed so enjoy and Cheyanne YOU BETTER LIKE THIS! its a LEMON! just so ya know and im not being blamed if a five year old read this you've benn WARNED!


She quickly grabbed his face between her small hands and brought his lips to hers in a kiss. His body was at first stiff and reluctant to give in, but she continued to kiss him. She eventually felt his hands find their place at her hips tracing lightly against the edge of her shirt. His lips began to mold with hers causing a light headedness to form over her. Her hands fell from his face tracing a path to his chest. With that his grip tightened and pulled her body closer to his, deepening the kiss as his tongue invaded her mouth. One of his hands glided up her back sending a shiver through her body. She felt heat rise in her as her hand clenched into his shirt. She wanted him.

Her body melted into his. Her hands glided up along his chest while his hand tilted her head upwards for a better kiss. She parted her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to once again explore her mouth while his thumb stroked her cheek softly. She let out a soft moan into his kiss causing his hand along her waist to grip her tighter. His lips then wrapped around her bottom lip sucking gently on it before returning back to a kiss. She felt faint and sunk into his control more as his footsteps led her back. His lips left hers and moved to her jaw line following a trail of kisses to her neck. He softly kissed and sucked her skin until biting her roughly causing her to gasp and grip tighter onto his coat. She felt him smirk against her skin as he kissed the soft lighter. She continued stepping backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed. She automatically fell backwards onto the red comforter. Edward stood there staring at her. A smirk played on his face with his dark blonde hair falling a mess across his eyes. He walked closer putting his leg between her legs. His finger glided up along her leg to her stomach. She let out a soft moan at the contact.

He moved his knee onto the bed straddling her leg between his. He leaned down to kiss her while her hand went to his thighs as she sat up to meet his kiss. His hands slide into her hair pulling her closer. She began rubbing his thigh feeling his breath hasten as his other hand grazed down her neck. She felt flushed and overwhelmed as his finger seemed to slowly memorize her form. She let out a gasp as his hand grasped her breast tightly. Her eyes seemed to have rolled back into her head while he slowly massaged. His lips left hers and attacked the other side of her neck. His other hand went to the bottom of her shirt gripping it tightly. He pulled away and ripped the shirt over her head then ripped off his own before immediately returning to his place. His hands no longer had the gloves on, even though she had no recollection of him taking them off. But his touch was soft along her side as he stroked upwards to her bra even if his right arm was automail she still yearned for his touch. His lips traced to her collar bone causing her to throw back her head in pleasure. He quickly unstrapped and slipped her bra off. His hands cupped both of her breasts gently. Her mind went into a fog. Her free hand massaged up his thigh hearing a lustful groan escape his mouth. He pushed her back on the bed pressing his muscular chest against her. His hand traveled down from her breast to the edge of her pants where it lingered. Her body was tense in anticipation craving his touch.

She felt his hard length against her core if only clothes didn't separate them. She needed him to settle the burning sensation in her lower body. Her hand stroked up his muscular arms as she grinded up against him again.

She felt his heavy breath against her neck causing a tingling sensation on her skin. Her breast stroked against his hard chest. She heard his breath catch as she did this and felt his nails dig into her thigh. " I love you Cheyanne."

" I love you too Edward." Her voice filled with lust.

He kissed her roughly bruising her lip. As her hands went to his face his hands went to her pants. He quickly unbuttons them and pulled them off with her undergarment. His hand traced up her smooth bare leg causing her breath to become heavier with anticipation. Her fingers dug into his back feeling his soft skin. His finger eventually turned inwards at her thigh causing her to let out a soft gasp. He felt the wet moisture between her legs causing him to grin with delight as he moved his kisses down her throat once again. He began to rub her sensitive bud causing a deep moan to escape her lips. He brought his lips along her tight nipple of her breast. He sucked on the nipple gentle as his tongue rubbed against it. He continued to rub her feeling her hips grind up against him. He bite softly on her nipple causing her gasp in pleasure. His finger moved in between her folds to her soft center. Without warning he thrusted two of his fingers in side of her feeling her body jolt in pleasure.

She felt his fingers push in and out causing her body to twitch with each graceful movement. Her mind was getting pushed over the edge as the pleasure consumed her. His lips moved from one breast to the other where he wrapped his lips along her tightened nipple. His other hand moved to her bare ass giving it a tight squeeze as his fingers continued to rub against her core. She arched her back. She felt ready to topple over the edge and as he sped up the speed pleasure overwhelmed her causing her to scream his name as she climaxed. She felt his eyes staring at her as she panted trying to gain control of her body. She slowly opened her eyes to his. He had a large cocky smirk that made him sexy.

She shook her head. "Stop gloating, you ass." she said between breaths.

He snickered and moved up on her body. His hand went to his pants pulling them off with her help quickly. She felt the tip of his length at her entrance teasing her body. He pushed against it slightly causing her to gasp into his kiss. He pulled his lips away his eye staring at her face as if trying to memorize it. He then quickly pushed his length deep inside of her making her moan as she arched her body towards him. He began to grind his hips back and forth pushing deeper inside of her. He felt her tighten along his length causing him to groan in pleasure. She widened her legs for him as her one leg wrapped around his waist. She grinded her hips upward to meet each thrust. She felt his large hard length inside of her as it pushed deeper. He picked up the speed pushing faster and harder into her. She arched her breast towards his chest as pleasure overwhelmed her sense again. Her body felt sensitive to every movement as his hand grabbed tightly onto her breast. She needed to hold onto something before she lost control. Her hand reached for his neck as she supported herself from the complete pleasure about to overcome her. With another large thrust she felt the world leave her and ecstasy elapse over her. She let out another shout of pleasure as her body spasm in his grip. He felt her body jolt underneath him and her tightening against his length. He felt his body loosing control as well as her he grinded deep into her one more time feeling her hot inside grip against his firm dick. He moaned as his hot seed spread inside of her.

They both stayed there for a moment. The only sound heard was their panting breaths. Edward leaned his forehead against hers for support as they both regained their energy. His brown eyes looked into her pale blue ones. They were so beautiful. Her best feature, by far. He saw a smile gracing her lips as she stared back at him. He wrapped his arm around her back pulling her closer to him. Her fingers eventually stopped tracing and laid softly on his skin. They both fell asleep together.


End file.
